


isiminya

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	isiminya

UJaime uphefumula ngaphakathi futhi wazama ukuphoqa umoya omningi emaphashini akhe. Wayengamkhumbuli njalo lapho ebiza uCersie udadewabo. Wayekugwema njalo ukukhuluma ngaye ngqo hhayi ikakhulukazi njengelungu lomndeni wakhe. "Udadewethu?"

UBrienne wezwa sengathi kunento ebandayo icindezelwa inhliziyo yakhe nezinti zeqhwa zizama ukugoba ngaphakathi. "Phambilini uthe ... onke amahemuhemu abeyiqiniso. Ngabe ubuqonde ukuthi onke lawo?"

UJaime wayelahlekelwe. Wagcina ephefumula futhi wazithola eseconsa umoya njengoba inhliziyo yakhe yayichichima. Wayemfafaza amahlandla amaningi ngenkathi elwa nenausea ngaphambi kokuba akhulume. "Uthini?"

"Yini ongafuni ukuyisho?" UBrienne wabuka ihlazo etch ebusweni bakhe bonke.

Umlomo kaJaime wawomile lapho izama ukugwinya. Wamgqolozela embhedeni ababewenzile uthando maqede waphenduka izimpahla zakhe. "Ngeke ngikhulume lapha."

UBrienne wama ngokungathandeki njengoba embona elwa nokufaka isandla sakhe segolide negolide. Wabona ukuthi ekugcineni kufanele ame ngoba akakwazanga ukufinyelela futhi anamathe yonke imichilo. Inhliziyo yakhe yaphuka lapho embona emi lapho engakwazi ngisho nokugqoka ngenkathi ekhombisa ebusweni imizwa yakhe ebusweni.

"Kulungile." Uqhubekele phambili engakwazi nokuma kahle ebusweni. Wamsiza waqeda ukugqoka.

Basebenza bathula ngenkathi egqoka izingubo zakhe, futhi wasiza nokuvikela abakhe.

UBrienne wehla ezitebhisini futhi wangakunaka ukubukeka abakutholayo. Wasuka waya kuPodrick lapho abebekele khona ukudla etafuleni. Kwakubanda, kepha akanakanga.

UPodrick wavula umlomo wakhe ukuba akhulume, kodwa uBrienne wambulala ngokoqobo. Wayefuna ukwazi ukuthi kwashiwo nini lapho umshana kaBrienne wangaphambilini ekhuphukela egumbini. Ubabheke ngabona ukuthi akekho owopha noma ulahlekile noma yiziphi izitho ezintsha, ngakho-ke wacabanga ukuthi kungcono kunalokho obekulindelwe.

Lapho beqeda ukudla, uBrienne wagcina ukukhuluma noPodrick, "Sizobuya."

UBrienne uhambe eyofuna umnyango ukuthi anganaki ukuthi wonke umuntu olapha tavern ubephenduka ukuze ababukele bephuma bendawonye. Bahlangana esihlalweni sobukhosi baphuma edolobheni.

UBrienne wajika ihhashi lakhe emgaqweni omkhulu futhi wehla imizila embalwa azi ukuthi uJaime umlandela. Wayengazi ukuthi acabangani noma ukuthi athini.

Bephuma ezihlahleni bangene ekucaceni okuncane futhi babhekise esiqeshini esincane sezihlahla ngasemfuleni. UBrienne noJaime babopha amahhashi abo esihlahleni bahlala endaweni eyisicaba emthunzini wezihlahla.

UJaime wayechithe yonke indlela ezama ukucabanga ukuthi athini futhi wehluleka. Wayecabanga ukuthi uzozinza ngokuvula umlomo wakhe futhi abone okuphumayo. "Bhuti uthini?"

UBrienne wagqolozela indawo lapho wabe ebuka ubuso bakhe. "Yathi inceku eyayiyinhloli ibikhona emngcwabeni wendodana yakho. Wena wedwa nomzimba wakhe. Ube esethi ... akutshele ukuthi ume uthi awukaze."

UJaime wehlise ikhanda waya ukumboza ubuso ngezandla, kepha isandla sakhe segolide sangena kolunye uhlangothi wabathobisa. Wabuka amanzi egeleza emadwaleni isikhashana.

"Kuliqiniso abakushoyo. Izono zakho ziyabuya zizokukhathaza." UJaime uthathe umoya omncane ngaphambi kokuba aqhubeke. "Angimdlwengulanga. Ngeke ngikwenze lokho kuye noma kunoma yimuphi umuntu wesifazane. Kunobubi obuyiqiniso ngami, kodwa lokho akuyona neyodwa yazo."

Wabuka uBrienne esaba le nkulumo ebusweni bakhe, "ubeyibuza ngenkathi ememeza ethi cha futhi ayime. Yebo, ngiyazi ukuthi kuzwakala kanjani ukudlwengula, kepha kunokunye obekukhona kulokhu. Angikaze ngikhulume ngalokhu komunye umuntu. Imfihlo emnyama kakhulu enhliziyweni yami. Amahloni ami amabi. "

UBrienne wabuka ubuso bakhe bubomvu. Wayefuna ukuba amnikeze incazelo ezoba nengqondo, kodwa wayengazi ukuthi lokho kungenzeka kube yini. Wahlala ethule azi ukuthi njengoba imizwa yakhela ukuthi ekugcineni kuzofanele ayikhulume ayikhiphe.


End file.
